What Death Does Not Know
by VeeVours
Summary: "Why do you come here? You sound far too pure a spirit to be anything of my mind's creation and far too real to be a hallucination" Reaching the table he lifted the hacksaw up high enough to let the organic figure see."I pride myself in having enough control over my mind to know when it starts leaking" Harry is the Master Of Death kidfic
1. one is boring

Title: What Death Dose Not Know

Summary: Harry does not like the look of his father's new therapist he's too prim and proper and he keeps giving Harry weird looks like he's not supposed to be there or like he thinks he can use him. Or the one where Will made a deal with death but dose not remember it.

-=-=-=-(-1-)-=-=-=-

Will Graham is and was many things but to say he was a coward would be entirely false. Though he did have a feeling that the guys back at the station would probably think he was cowardly, or if not their minds would come up with the idea that he was an idiot who had no business being on the force. Even Will could admit it would be pretty hard not to come to ether of those conclusion.

See he tried to shoot the bad guy and be the hero of the story but he just could not for the life of him pull the trigger. Between staring at the young kid who had just stabbed his partner in the stomach and looking at his fallen mentor lying. Will could see the shock and fear on the young boy face but more importantly he could feel the fear and shock going through his very own body.

It had hit the 20 year old New Orleans police officer that he just didn't have the ability to go down the path of killing someone let alon some kid he could empathize with so well. Will Graham came to the final conclusion that he just could not pull the trigger, and he new it would look cowardly to any one who was looking at it from and outside perspective. Any one who could not understand that shooting this kid would fell like shooting him self.

Unfortunately for Will it was at that time that the punk kid decided that he did have the instinct to kill two cops. The teenage boy lunched at him with a force so intense that Will was to startled that he did not have enough time to prepare for the impact of the knife that was aimed for side of his throat.

Stupid got lucky was the only coherent thought that could go thought his mind as the knife dug through his skin causing him to choke as he

felt water no wait That can't be right it has to be blood. Spurting in every

direction from the impact point as the boy pulled out the knife.

Will could hear his partner yelling at the young criminal as he hit the ground, choking on his own substance of life. Blood was every where so much of it, what was he to do, what was anyone to do. Will knew he was more than likely going to die, still many thoughts went through his head different possibilities, different scenarios really anything to distract himself from his own impending doom.

So not a coward just a bit slow and unprepared for the job. What was he going to do, well obviously he was going to die he had already established that but what to do after that. Did people who died because they were idiots get to go to heaven. What was it that his dad always said after he got home after drinking with no DUI. oh yes it was God protects fools and drunks, so maybe or was idiocrasy a sin.

Out of all his options Purgatory didn't seem that bad. Waiting around doing nothing for eons he might go crazy by the end of it but Will had a feeling he was already crazy and if not crazy his brain was a little bit skewed. Who doesn't take the shot when

for you to save not only your own life but your partners life.

So hear he was young and fresh out of the police academy just getting his

partner and his first assignment and already down for the count laying on the

ground in his own pool of blood right next his partner who he could have saved and who was now trying to save him by calling the ambulance and holding his hand to his open wound. What a pathetic way to go. What would his father say about all of this. He would be disappointed of course but a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels and he'll forget about even ever having

a son. No one to miss him no one to cry, yap Will Graham was many things but not a cowered hopefully.

"You know this whole thing is a bit depressing" said a hight pitched voice from somewhere to Wills left. The police officer contemplated on whether or not to turn his head to see who was talking but in the end it was just too much trouble to even try. Death was coming quickly given from the way all of the noise that surrounded him had just stopped. "I say it was coming rather quickly but seeing as I'm already here!" This statement was followed by ridiculous amount of childish giggling.

There was a pulling on his shoulder as someone lifted him into a sitting position. which was strange because Will could've sworn that his partner was leaning over him just a minute ago trying to stop the bleeding from his neck. "Come, come Mr. Graham it's time to have a chat!"

Getting his bearings and coming to the conclusion that he felt a little bit

better than he did a few seconds ago. Will slowly opened his eyes only to come face-to-face with the two bright green one staring right back at him.

"Ah there we go! Awake at last" the face that had once been right in front of his stepped back and Will could now see that the bright green eyes were connected to a little boy with black messy hair and extremely pale skin wearing a ridiculously long black robe.

Feeling extremely strange Will lifted his hand up to his neck only to not feel any blood gushing out anymore, but that didn't seem right he knew that he had been stabbed in the neck. Quickly coming to the conclusion that he needed to find his partner Will started looking around for him only to see that all evidence of the crime that had just taken place was magically gone.

Finally In a panic Will got to feet and gaped out "what the hell is going on." His voice was rough and raw it felt like he had had a sore throat for weeks. Even to his own ears it sounded ridiculously pitiful.

Little boy took pity on him by waving his hand he popped out a glass of water thin air. Letting out a sigh the little boy handed the glass of water to Will while saying "Yah I would imagine you would want to know, I remember my first time dying it was all very unsettling for me too"

As soon as the water was in his hands Will took the biggest gulp he

could without choking on it. After a few minutes of just sitting in silence while trying to get back his bearings Will finally said "Does that mean I'm dead"

"Actually you are not dead yet I stopped time just before the last essence of

life left you" the little boy quickly reply, as he walked back-and-forth trying to balance on the sidewalk ledge His little arms outstretched as he lifted one foot in front of the other happily not paying attention to anyone other than his activity.

After sitting watching the child go back-and-forth for 2 more rounds and Not

fully understanding what was going on around him Will finally got the courage to ask "Why would you do that"

letting out a happy giggle of the boy replied "Oh Quite simple! see you were not meant to die today. The guy who stabbed you was actually supposed to have a gun and shoot you in the arm. he messed up this morning and instead of grabbing his father's gun grab the kitchen knife" hopping off of the sidewalk ledge the little boy came back in front of Will and smiled at him "and now you are my problem."

"And who are you" was all that Will could think to ask as he stared into the

shining green eyes of the strange figure before him.

"Oh me?" said the happy little boy. "Well you can call me Harry. Even though not that many people do nowadays."

Taking a deep breath to collect himself one more time Will decided to ask the only other question that made any sense to him. "okay Harry is it then are you Grim Reaper, or angel of death"

Smiling a little bit "I am so much more than that Mr. Graham" Harry turned his back towards Will and started walking in the direction of a streetlight

Quickly chasing after the little boy he asked "Then what are you"

Looking up at the streetlight Harry let out a sigh "It is a bit to complicated to say and it's really not all that important for your situation" Letting a smile come back on his face Harry turned back towards Will "what is important is that I have to now fix this mess see your name was not the name that was supposed to be on the book today which is why I am here offer you a chance to live again."

"To live again" Will repeated.

"Why yes to live again!" the little boy Exclaimed. "But of course this offer does come with a small stipulations"

feeling a bit skeptical about the whole this Will decided to ask "What stipulations with that be"

Crossing his arms over his chest Harry looked at him with an annoyed look on his face before he decided to answer. "Well some of them are more important than others. You won't remember anything that we talk about here so I don't really see the need to tell you"

Not buying the deal at all, having seen enough TV dramas where deaths

stipulation where often worse than death itself. Will decided that without the knowledge it just was not worth it "If you do not tell me at least one stipulation of importance then I out right refuse to let you bring me back to life I wish to know what would happen to me. Whether I remember it later or not"

The little boy puffed up his chess in annoyance before he dropped his arms in surrender. "Okay Mr. Graham I'll tell you" Harry turned back to the older man and started to walk and talk "see Mr. Graham I've been bored recently, so very bored. I wish to live again, it was fun the last five times I did it and I have not lived in this realm before. But you see Mr. Graham I have to have a father and mother in every realm I'm commend too but seeing as I am saving your life and as you have a nice little gift I can inherit I want you to be my father."

Truthfully the stipulation didn't seem all that bad. Considering normally a death offer is life for life and death for death, well at least that's what he thought. But he wouldn't force himself to be a parent on anyone which is why he felt the need to inform Harry that "Honestly I didn't think I'd be good father material of my inheritable gift"

The boy just shrugged his shoulders at Will "Oh I don't know you might be, but anyway I will not remember what I am and you won't remember about this conversation so all of this is really not relevant for ether of us. If I was going to be born in this reality it was always going to be you that was going to be my father. For you see an empathetic disorder is the closest thing to magic in this world and I am a being of magic."

His brain quickly making the connections Will grab the little boy by the shoulders and feet made him face him "It's just more reason why you shouldn't have me as your father. I wouldn't wish empathetic disorder on anyone. It's a curse"

Shrugging off the man's hold Harry quickly replied "I see it as a gift but either way stop whining and except this second chance of life and let me fix the situation"

There was no winning this argument this little boy was obviously determined destroy his life before it even started. Will Let out a sigh of in defeat and said "Ok I accept"

-=-=-=-(-1-)-=-=-=-

A two days later Will woke up from a coma from having been shot in the arm.

One day later he found out that his partner was dead from being shot in the head from the same young assailant that had shot him.

As soon as Will was discharge him the hospital he went straight to the nearest bar and drank until he lost all feel of reality with the world around him. The next morning he woke up at a stranger's bed, her black hair covering his shoulder and her arm around his waist.

It didn't take long for him to untangle himself from her and try to quietly make his way outside the apartment. Unfortunately in his dazed and hangover state he accidentally knocked over one of her vases. So he quickly rode his address down on a piece of paper with the note saying to send him the bill for to buy her a new one.

That bill never came but nine months later there was a baby boy dropped off on his doorstep.

-Tbc-


	2. Two is Perfect

-=-=-=-(-Two is perfect-)-=-=-=-

_A lone man stood in the dark surrounded by nothing other than a sterling steel table that was coming up from the floor in the middle of the room. An organic form laid on the table wiggling and struggling A desperate attempt to be noticed but everything was quiet. The organic form the man nothing was making a sound. It was almost as if the figure shrouded by shadow was not even breathing. They remain this way until a quiet deep voice came from the shadowy man. "You have been haunting me a lot recently"_

_"Oh? are you sure it's me never know might have a guilty conscience forming" Was the quiet high-pitched reply. The disembodied voice came from everywhere and yet from nowhere. The shadowy man did not move an inch simply continue to stare at the organic form thinking of what he could do with it. What art work he could creat. _

_Slowly the shadowy man put down his knife, he turn towards the opposite end of the room where he proceeded to look about his other utensils. "To have a conscience would mean that I would have to be human" He let out a breath me laugh continued to say."I don't really think I am on most days"_

_The disembodied voice simply let out a sigh and replied. "and You would know what makes a human would you"_

_Finally picking up a hacksaw The shadowy figure turn back towards the table. Where the organic figure started to squirm with more intensity. "Why do you come here? You sound far too pure a spirit to be anything of my mind's creation and far too real to be a hallucination" Reaching the table he lifted the hacksaw up high enough to let the organic figure see."I pride myself in having enough control over my mind to know when it starts leaking" a feeling of intense satisfaction filled him as the organic figure's struggle grew and water puled at it's tiny eyes. _

_The soft voice replied. "Your mind is not leaking" it let out a haggard breath"it's more in the realm that mine is" then there was a pause "I have a job to do friend so why don't you finish Your kill so I can be on my way"_

_Lifting up the hacksaw and placing get right on the organic figures neck. The shadowy figure started to saw "Well if you insist"_

-=-=-=-(-2-)-=-=-=-

Ten years, a lot could happen in ten years. A lot had happened in ten years. Will Graham quit his job as a cop, got three college degrees in criminal psychology. More important and either of those things Will Graham found and raised a son, his son.

Harry was a God sent. He was a quiet baby didn't cry much was also a ridiculously fast learner when it came to speech and walking. Where other toddlers would scream and cry for attention Will's little boy was content to just sit next to his father and soak up whatever attention he could get. It's like the kid knew his dad wasn't the most social of people and it seems that he was okay with that.

The only real problem Will ever had with Harry in his early years was that when the dogs would start to chase him in play. Harry would attempt to climb up trees cause he got scared that the dogs would attack him even though he knew all the dogs were very well-trained never to do so. Of course Will just knock that up to a rational fear god knew he had many of his own.

No Harry was a good kid he didn't even put up a fuss when Will told him at the age of five that he was going to be moving away from New Orleans and up to Virginia. Will had hated to do that to Harry because he knew from an early age that he didn't like having to move around a lot but the job would be nice and the money would be a lot.

The only thing about the move that was really bad was that as soon as they moved into Wolf trap Virginia Harry started to get really bad nightmares. Nightmares that reminded Will of his problems. So Will did the only thing he knew how to do and at the age of six Harry was fully acquainted with how to handle a nightmare. The boy would either go lay down with the dogs or he would come and sneak into his father's bed.

So Will wasn't surprised when he woke up and found a 10-year-old boy curled up next to him. Clenching his own towel to separate his father sweaty back from Harry's clean hands.

Yeah Harry was a good kid.

Feeling a bit of wiggling going on behind him Will decided that it was time for both of them to get up "Another bad dream"

Suddenly there was a loud gasping noise more wiggling and finally a tiny voice asking "How did you know I was awake"

Loving the way his son always trying to pretend he was sleeping when he wasn't Will let hey light laugh. "Well other than the fact that the all of the dogs are on the floor in this room when I distinctly remember leaving them downstairs, and You jiggle your left foot when you're trying to pretend to be asleep"

Small hands gripped tighter at the towel on his back. "Oh" It was said so soft and low that Will almost didn't hear it

Feeling that he lightened the mood enough to risk asking his question again Will decided try "So another bad dream"

The older man could feel black curls moving up and down behind his back making the towel scratch against his sensitive skin. Squinting up his eyes to try to ignore the irritation Will asked. "What was it about this time"

Harry hid further into the towel not wanting to disappoint his father even though he knew he never could, at least not when it came to bad dreams."The same scary man in the shadows" He paused to take a ragged breath "it's always him"

Turning around to face his son, Will gathered him up into his arms and put his head in the cork of his neck "You and I both know it's not always him. sometimes it's someone else" He tried to make his words sound as soothing as he could hoping they didn't come out as being forceful.

Harry lifted his head to where he was looking in his father's face neither of them making eye contact. "But he's the only one I really ever remember"

Pulling his sons head back in the cork of his neck Will started to run his fingers in the young boys hair."I know buddy I know" Letting out a depressed sigh "I wish I could make them go away"

Harry moved his hands from underneath himself and encircled them around his dad trying to comfort him as much as he could "I know you do dad "

They set like that just soaking up each other's attention for what seemed like hours but what's in reality just a couple of minutes before The morning alarm went off. Looking towards the clock Will saw it was seven o'clock. "Okay time to get up. what do you want for breakfast Harry"

Picking his son up and moving him off of his chest. Will got off of the bed leaving Harry just sitting there looking up at his father "I'm not that hungry Dad So some cereal sounds good"

Making his way out for his room waiting for everyone to leave before he closed the door. Looking back at his son Will let out a little laugh. "You don't have to lie Harry I know you don't like my cooking"

The little boy look down at the floor not wanting to admit that his father was speaking the truth. Will could see shame slowly covering his face. "It ok Buddy I don't really like my cooking either"

it did not take long for father and son to reach the bottom of the stairs even with six (1) rambunctious dogs behind them. Will quickly open the front door to let the dogs run free. He let Harry sit out on the porch while he went back inside to pour two bowls of Cap'n Crunch cereal. Putting extra milk and Harry's barely any in his. Will made his way back outside to sit on the porch with his son. He handed Harry his bowl and spoon which the child took with eager hands and a happy hum of gratitude.

They sat in silence but not an awkward silence a comfortable silence. A silence you can only get from being around someone you truly love and cherish. Just watching the dogs as they happily frolicked around the yard it was an absolutely perfect morning even if it started off a little rocky.

When they were done eating their cereal and the dogs finally came back towards them Will grab both of the bowls along with the utensils. He went in the kitchen to clean up breakfast knowing that Harry and his pack of mangy mutt would follow him inside on their own time. It was barely seven thirty they still had an hour before Harry's school day started and Will did not have his first class till nine.

The duo went back upstairs into their own rooms to get dressed for the day ahead. Will took a shower and brushed his and washed his hair before brushing his teeth then he put on some generic perfume that Alana had gotten him last year for Christmas. he wouldn't have even bothered to put on the stupid stuff but he didn't feel like having to worry about if him sweating off his deodorant. He put on his scruffy jacket and a semi-nice shirt that he had left out on the chair the night before.

Walking outside of his room and out of the house towards his silver van (2) heating up the car and wait for Harry to be ready to go. He didn't have to wait long before he saw his son leave the house watching as the boy made sure that the front door was locked behind him. when Harry was all buckled up he put the car in reverse and drove out of the driveway and onto the main road. "i want you to take the bus to come meet me at work today ok"

Harry jumped a little in his seat startled by being talk to by his father. twiddling his fingers the boy asked "why dad? normally you pick me up" he slowly lifted up his head to look at this father waiting for an answer, hoping it would not be the one he thought it was going to be.

"yah i know but i'm got an appointment with Jack he wants me to meet someone" not that Will was looking forward to it but he had already agreed. Will knew Harry would not mind the waiting he had homework he could do but the thing that the boy would be a bit upset at was being around so many grown ups.

so it was a surprise when Harry said "yah ok Is he trying to get you to leave the state again? I mean Miss. Alana is nice and everything but I'd rather be at home than at her house" So that's what has been bothering his son so much recent. Will could not blame him he had to run at the drop of a hat just three days ago. Leaving Harry with the Alana on short notice she wasn't really happy about even though she enjoyed having Harry over. Will had thought Harry was taking the whole thing well but apparently he was not.

tying to comfort his son Will took his hand off the steering wheel and placed it on Harry's head ruffling his hair. Making the little boy laugh. Smiling Will said "I know buddy I'd rather not have to leave the state too. I told Jack from now on that I would not be leaving unless it was an absolute emergency and even then you might have to come along"

"Mr. Jack seems a bit like a bully in my opinion" Said Harry as he looked away from his father

Letting his hand drop and then placing it back on the steering wheel Will back at the road "He just wants to help people and he honestly believes that I am the man to do just that" He quietly mumbled to himself "sometimes I believe it too"

Rest of the car ride was in silence each captivated in their own world thinking on their own thoughts trying to figure out how to make the day better. When they reach Harry's school the boy unbuckled his seat belt gave his father a kiss on the cheek and quickly ran to where the other kids were standing in the courtyard waiting for the doors to open.

Will let out a sigh watching his son as he went go meet up with two other kid children. Slowly pulling the car out of park he went off to his job.

-=-=-=-(-2-)-=-=-=-

He was so stupid how could he be so stupid! Well he knew how he could be so stupid it just didn't mean that he wanted to admit it. Harry going to miss the bus. The only bus that's route near his school all the way to to wear his father work. It only came around once every hour at he was probably going to miss it this round. then he would have to wait at the bus stop for an entire hour surrounded by people he doesn't know.

So many faces so many stories so much to think about. It was easy to be distracted in school, even though there was a lot of people there. There was always something to have his mind on. But to sit at the bus stop all by himself with nothing to distract his chaotically imaginative mind. Harry wasn't looking forward to.

That was why he was currently not looking where he was going and using his little legs to get him as fast as they could to the bus stop. Not caring if he bumped into anyone on the way. Actually Harry felt that he doing really well he hit anyone so far, that he knew at least. He was almost there he just had to round the corner.

Without even realizing it Harry ran straight into a chess that was as tough as breaks. The little boy actually thought he had run into a wall for a minute there that is until he looked up. His bright green eyes met with the dark reddish brown eyes before he could stop himself Harry said "your eyes look familiar you kill people don't you"

-=-=-=-(-AN-)-=-=-=-

(1) i screwed up the timeline and i did not know till the this chapter was already done and i did not want to redo it so im just going to tell you what a messed up. Will find Winston after he comes back from the crime scene/parents house of the first victim of the Minnesota strikes body that they find. In the story will has been to the house and talk to the parents but she didn't find Winston yet. Actually going to have him find Winston after he meets Hannibal. Because honestly I feel like we was more distressed when he met Hannibal than he was when he found the first body. And I always feel like will should find a new dog after he's been the most upset. even though that would mean he would have like a ton of dogs.

(2) no guys really Will drive an silver mom van if you re watch the first episode of season one you can see it in all it's mom van glory when he tries to '_save'_ Winston.

Side fact I am severely dyslexic and I'm actually using Siri on my iPhone and Google doc to make this stuff happened. Some words look like they're the same word but they're actually not at all that's probably why. AutoCorrect is sometimes my friend but most of the time it's not please leave me a comment let me know which think but don't be too mean :)


End file.
